The Legacy Continues
by AL21
Summary: The continuation of Rumpel's Legacy. Joy is summoned by fairies, families are reunited, deaths are in store, and a big wist for the Enchanted Forest where Joy is concerned.
1. Chapter 1

*Long time no talk, this is the continuation of Rumpelstiltskin's Legacy. I hope you enjoy the chapters I am posting. There will be many and probably not well written in the grammar sense. Sorry. I've had this story for a while and I didn't want to post it until I was done writing it, but I haven't posted anything in a while, so I wanted to start posting this as a kind of apology. Again I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading. Toodles*

**JOY RUMPELSTILTSKIN**

I stared out the window of my father's mansion, to watch the sunrise. It has been weeks since the curse was broken and all of the fairytale people were transported back to fairyland. They all come to me for help with their nightmares of the other world; some think it was just that a nightmare where others know that it was reality for a while and somewhat miss it. I have sort of taken over my father's role, but without the hatred and fear of me, in fact they visit me periodically, even Emma and Henry moved in; they have this allusion that I am this weak child who just lost her entire family...and the tears I cry every night makes me think that maybe they are right. However, Henry is a real comfort for me, we play games, tell ghost stories in the middle of the night, and have sleep overs in the huge foyer in-front of a roaring fire. Emma is a big help as well, she helps me cook and keep the mansion looking spotless; I created a mirror portal so that Snow White, Charming, Emma and Henry could see each other as often as they wanted, so there is a constant stream of people. I am never alone. However, this small fact does nothing to fill the void of my lost father. I wrote him letters everyday telling him about how lively the mansion has gotten, and how much I miss him and Belle. It was hard for me to sacrifice my happiness after I worked so hard to gain it, but the though of how happy Father would be once he found Balefire made the pain worth it. Even though Ba could never love our father for who and what he was. I loved our father even though he gave me away! I clenched my fist anger roaring in me. Ba should have been able to love him, he should have...

Dog barked at me from the door he just opened to alert me of someone watching me through the mirror portal. I turned to look and saw a glimpse of Snow White in a pale gown watching me. The sentiment warmed my heart, she saw me as part of her family and was checking up on me from time to time. I waved with a slight smile to my golden lips. In this world I had only the look of the Dark one, it took to much power to make myself look like everyone else. No one seemed to mind this. She waved back, blew me a kiss and then moved away from the mirror. Father I wish I could show you the bonds I have created with these people. No one would fear you anymore, nor ever again.

**SNOW WHITE**

I sat at my vanity mirror, thinking about Joy, and the shy wave she gave me. She had looked so alone in her father's work room.

"You went to check on her again didn't you?" Charming asked behind me in our luxurious king sized bed. I looked at him with a sad smile.

"I can't help it," I defended as he was about to rebuff me "she is part of our family now. I worry about her."

"Aren't you worried about your real family? Living with her, what will happen if Rumpelstiltskin's enemies come to get revenge, putting them in danger?"

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Joy is a strong individual, she can take care of herself, as well as Emma and Henry. Plus, his enemies would get no satisfaction," I reasoned "since he isn't here anymore."

Charming frowned with a furrowed brow. However, he dared not argue with me. "Why do you feel the need to 'mother' her, Snow?"

I looked away then, how could I tell him that I felt like I abandoned both my daughter and grandson for twenty eight years. I know I had ten years to teach my grandson, but as a grandmother I wasn't there for him. This has scarred me mentally as a bad person and with Joy, I feel like I was given a second chance to better my family. The padding of feet alerted me to Charming moving, he placed his hands on my shoulders, he kissed the back of my head.

"You should come back to bed, love," he whispered. I nodded and joined him in the bed.

**EMMA SWAN**

I opened the door to Rumpelstiltskin's work room to find Joy spinning gold. Both the gold and dozen pieces of parchment littered the ground. I picked up a random sheet it read:

Dear Father,

Everyone has almost forgotten your name, no one freaks when they look at me or hear my full name. It's almost been a month now since the last time I saw you, its hard living here without you, especially since I am living in your old mansion and filling in your shoes. You have rather big shoes to fill when I only have a five size foot. Have you found Balefire, yet? Are you and Belle doing well? Catching up? Things are going fine here, I have started over with a new family, Snow White and Emma have accepted me as their daughter. No one actually aged in the other world, besides me, did you notice the last time you saw me? I got taller!...I miss you Papa, I want you to be here. I swear I'll find away to you!

Your Loving Daughter,

Joy Rumpelstiltskin.

I sighed. She was really missing him, any child would. I walked up to the spinning wheel, she wasn't even focusing on what she was doing in fact her eyes were glowing a green color. I knelt down to get a closer look, when suddenly she jerked back and fell off her stool.

"Joy!" I rushed to her, as I placed her head in my lap her eyes opened. "What happened?"

"Someone from the fay sent me a messaging asking to speak with me," she rasped out. I slowly sat her up in front of me, with my arm supporting her. She groaned once before fainting in my arms, she must have not slept again. I hoisted her into my arms and carried her up to her bedroom, which was Rumpelstiltskin's. Oddly, enough no matter how evil Rumpel was I could not, find hate or mistrust for him anymore; especially knowing why he did everything he had. He was just trying to get back to his boy through any means necessary. I laid Joy in the huge poster bed, she looked so much like her father, and not just because she had the look of the cursed one, but I could tell by the structure of her face. I pulled the covers up, then left her to rest. Henry was waiting for me in the huge foiya reading one of the thousands of books in Rumpel's library, he liked reading more than I had realized. I had only seen him with one book and that was the fairyland book, that he was so sure was real. In the end he was right and I was the one wrong. I sat beside him.

"What are you reading, buddy?" I asked curious as to what knowledge he was gaining from this books contents.

"Weaving magic," he answered honest. I chuckled. I had forgotten that most of the thousands of books were magic in Rumpel's library. We sat there peacefully, enjoying each other company.


	2. Chapter 2

**RUMPELSTILTSKIN **

I stared at my hands which were bleeding from the split skin where I had hit the pavement. Tears pooled from my eyes, as I thought of how I lost another child. The look in Joy's eyes as she called out for me, and I was unable to, once again, not protect my child. It was the entire reason I became the dark one, was to save Balefire; that caused me to loose him, then I created this curse to find my son and in the end lost my daughter. Belle petted my hair gently. Suddenly Regina spoke;

"August, how did you escape?" Her voice grated on my nerves. It was between sarcasm and whining, it had always wanted to make me...wait she said August! My head snapped up, he was looking at me with an intent stare. I growled warning him back, but he moved forward. I tried to lunge forward, however, my weak leg and Belle were holding me back. He didn't stop until he was standing before me, then knelt down to my level took my hand and placed a clearish blue bean in the open palm.

"You DO know my son," my voice caught on a sob.

"I was sent here to find you and bring you back to Ba," August paused "but only if you changed. And what I witnessed in the forest by the cottage made me believe that you have."

Regina's jaw tightened. "Rumpel you have a son?"

"And a daughter," August stood offering his hand to me. I took the hand. Belle stood beside me quietly, content to holding my hand. "Which I expect her to be missing her father, so we should hurry to get you back to her, since Ba knows away."

Regina stepped forward, "So how are we getting there?"

All three of us slowly looked at her. "We?" We asked in unison.

"You cannot just leave me here," she huffed.

"Just watch me," I stated as I limped forward towards the town, expecting to get preparations for the trip. Belle and August supported me. Regina continued to follow bitching the entire way. I started to walk up the steps when Regina cried out to me. I looked back at her, feeling nothing for her. Until, I saw tears, Regina hardly ever cried. I never had seen it, but I knew it happened.

"Please don't leave me here? I have no one now, my son is gone, and so is my town," her voice cracked "I have nothing now! Take me back to fairyland with you, I swear I'll just hide myself away, just don't leave me here please?"

I sighed, the look on her face made me bend. "Fine the deal has been struck. You Regina in return of getting you back to Fairyland will be no more of a nuisance." She nodded, and I don't like going back on deals. In the house I grabbed some of my healing magic I had saved from Fairyland. August told me that we needed a flight to Normandy Tennessee, with the wealth I had gained from both the fairyland years and the years in this land, I was able to get four plan tickets; and still have millions left. The flight was booked for tomorrow at eight am, Belle suggested that we all grab a room and rest since we all had a very rough long day. The mutual agreement was quick, and so was the sleep that followed.

**JOY**

Something tugged on the covers, I slowly started to awaken. I found Henry sleeping besides me on top of the covers. I rolled over to see an elf laying awake staring at me, I shot from the bed without touching the ground grabbed Father's dagger, only to have it stilled. The elf bent over me, his antlers cast shadows on the floor.

"What do you want Erlkonig?" Breath hissed between my gritted teeth. The prince of the never ending forest got really close to me.

"To present you a message and a personal gift," his voice was sickly sweet, it is the voice he used to lure people into the depths of the forest and death. For me it was easy to ignore. His kind of magic would never work on me. He pulled forth a green velvet envelope. There was gold writing on it, it was addressed to me, I took the message.

"Alright, what is the personal gift?" I hesitated being so straight forward, his kind are more tricky than the Norse gods. He gave me a wicked grin, "Patience magic princess, read first then ask."

I backed away from and headed to my reading desk lite a candle and preceded to untie the leather straps. The parchment fell onto the table the edges lined with gold, I unfolded the message it read:

Dear Rumpelstiltskin Joy,

We are in your debt, so we wish to invite you and two companions,granted safe passage, to come to our kingdom so that we may repay you. We found away to get your family back, please come quickly, us fae folk hate having a debt for to long.

Yours regrettably,

Queen Titania and Consort Oberon

I pushed myself directly from my chair shocked at what I read and re-read. They had found a way to my family, but is that away to get to my family or away to bring them here? I looked at the mischievous Erlkonig, with somewhat new respect.

"So, then what are you giving me personally?" I again bluntly asked. He pointed to a spot of air and a new parchment appeared before her.

"Write him a letter, tell him anything, but briefly, then once you are done it will be sent to him."

I had no idea what to write him, so instead I woke up Henry told him to bring his mom to my father's study as quickly as possible there was something important that needed discussing. Henry left without even spotting Erlkonig either by the fae's own doing or by mere lack of awareness, I don't think I will ever know. I headed to my study, Erlkonig following close behind.

"You know, there is a regalness that breathes from your being." I brushed off the quip. I knew he was trying to get me riled up. Erlkonig is just as bad as is 'brother' Puck. I opened my studies door, and went to my writing quill, I still had no idea what to write him. Emma burst into the study sword drawn, her alarm was unquestionable.

"Joy, who the hell is raindeer games?" She pointed the sword at Erlkonig. Who glared at her after the name call. I smiled fondly.

"Emma, its alright, he has come to take me to the never ending forest, his people have found away to my father." I motioned for her to put the sword down, she did it painstakingly slow. Henry rushed to me, and grabbed my hand trying to be like his Grandfather, Prince Charming. He doesn't realize that I've been this age for a very long time, we would never be the same age unless by some feet I started growing at his rate...which even if I did, I would probably age to my actually year and be way beyond his years. We wouldn't even meet half way, I will always be getting older, but he will grow older.

"Joy, how do you know he is telling you the truth?" Emma was concerned.

I smiled, that was easy "Because he's not the one that told me." I opened up the invitation and handed it to her, her eyes skimmed over the very few words. She was trying to analyze it I could tell.

"What makes the difference between him telling you and them writing you?" It was a good question, but an easy one.

"Fairies and Elves have this credo of having to follow what they promise if written out, it is almost like a contract that they sign," I explained. Emma nodded slowly. "Emma I am going, I want you and Henry to feel free to stay here if you wish of course." Henry's hand tightened around mine. I looked at his determined look and knew exactly what he was going to say.

"I am going with." I winced because I knew the answer I was going to give him. However, before I could Emma spoke up.

"As am I."

My eyes narrowed. "What are you two talking about? This is the forest that only magical beings can find their way out of."

Emma quirked a smile, "If you recall the invitation says that you can bring two companions, that are granted safe passage. We are going."

I growled, "Stubborn humans." Yet, deep inside I was happy that they wanted to stay with me. "Okay pack a change of clothes, and your necessities, I want to leave yesterday." They smiled at my mock sternness. Yeah, even older than Emma and I get treated like a child still, curse this damned body of mine. I went to my quill and wrote a quick message. After I signed the parchment it vanished in a puff of fairy dust. Damn glamour magic always leaving glitter everywhere. Then I went to pack.

**RUMPELSTILTSKIN **

I finally stood outside of my sons house. My heart skipped multiple beats as I had counted down the miles to get there. The house was a cabin, much like the one we owned back in fairyland. There was even a spinning wheel in the front yard. Belle held my hand tight giving me a encouraging smile. August walked up to the door and knocked four short soft knocks then three rapid loud knocks. It was a code. A man with a head full of black-brown curls and green eyes answered the door. He was a good six feet tall possibly taller.

"Hello, can I help you?" The man was polite and kind, he had a winning smile. Regina gasped at the sight of this man. That is when he turned to August with a bigger grin, turning his face boyish. He looked so much younger than I had thought. My voice caught in my throat when I tried to speak, Belle gently lead me forward.

"Hullo, young man, I believe you know this man," her accent was still so thick, I loved it and it just made her sound more polite. I limped forward towards the cabins porch, but not on it, to rude to just think I am invited. The man took a hesitant step forward to get a better look at my face.

"Papa?" His voice quivered. I wasn't hoping for him to accept me back or forgive me in anyway.

I nodded, "Yes, Baelfire?"

The man rushed forward and wrapped me in a big hug. I wasn't sure what to do, I was to overcome with the love of my son, again I started crying. This way my boy, I could sense it, I felt whole again. Well, not a hundred percent. I slowly detached myself from my son, and looked at him, I opened my mouth to apologize. He shook his head.

"No, father, you came after me that is all that matters." He invited us all inside for tea he had just made. Just then a piece of parchment shimmered into being. Bae grabbed it from the air then turned to me with a questioning look, I shook my head. I had not summoned anything. He opened it, then turned towards me, "It is for you father."

I slowly took the magic parchment, it was addressed to me. It only read:

Dear Rumpelstiltskin,

I am coming.

-Joy


	3. Chapter 3

**JOY**

Emma called us to a halt, she was not used to walking for such a long period of time. I sympathized with her, back in her dimension she had cars that could take her long distances, where here we had horses, but where forbidden to have any, so it was walking. We were deep into the Enchanted Forest, at least we should be. Never could tell with this damned place. I could feel the magic seething in this place, it was giving me an energy boost. Emma sat down on a fallen tree, I walked over to her with the canteen.

"Here this should make you feel better." She smiled at me and gratefully took the water. Henry stroked a tree. I took the canteen to him next. Erlkonig leered as he watched the kindness I rolled my eyes, he bugged me anyway. "Are we almost there, your Highness?" He merely nodded. Then started moving again without waiting for anyway. I caught up to him with a glare. We walked for another five hours before making camp for the last time before we made it to the Fae Kingdom. This weird feeling started to creep over me. It was the sense of glamor around me, it tingled up my arm, the sensation nearly made me vomit. The Fae magic felt old, yet fake, compared to the stream of what my magic is. Henry supported me when I nearly fainted, this sign of caring made Erlkonig burst into a fit of giggles, I didn't try to understand why though. Once we past through the barrier we went straight to their Majesties. They sat in two high backed twig chairs, the sidhe's skin sparkled as they sat regal in the sunlight. I knelt down to show my respect, Henry and Emma followed suit, not knowing exactly what to do they just mimicked me.

"Ah," Titania exclaimed as a greeting "I was wondering what took you so long, but you brought non-gifted humans, of course it would take a long time."

Emma's head snapped up for a retort, but I spoke first, "Sorry for the lateness Titania."

The Queen merely nodded then tossed me a clearish green bean and a clearish blue bean. I picked them both up. They looked like the bean that Baelfire traveled with.

"The blue one will take you to your father, the green will bring you all back," she huffed "now my debt has been paid please note such."

"Wait, I thought all of the fairy magical beans were extinct," I voiced.

Titania gave me a crooked smile, "You think that the beanstalk that Jack grew did not produce the same beans that grew it? And do you actually think that I would allow all of the air fae to have such powerful magic to themselves?"

I shook my head knowing the answer. These fae would have harvested what they could from the beanstalk that Jack accidentally grew before he chopped it down. Though how he grew them made me curious, since all Baelfire did was drop his and the portal opened, but I was not curious enough to ask. They might take it to offense and I did not want to loose my only way to my father. Not again.

"So, I just drop the blue one?" I raised an eyebrow, it seemed way to simplistic.

Oberon nodded, "Also, bring all three back and plant them, they must start growing again."

I nodded in answer as I dropped the blue bean, a green vortex split the ground in a circle. I looked to Emma and Henry. The wind blew the tails of my cloak making snapping noises.

"I will be back," I hollered before jumping into the vortex without hesitation.

**BAELFIRE**

I looked at Papa, the utter shock on his face was something I haven't seen in a while. The woman next to him took the paper from his hand, then squealed with a smile on her face.

"She's coming back," the woman almost sang tugging on my father's sleeve. I stepped forward to my father. He looked into my eyes tears welling.

"Papa, who is Joy?"

Before he could answer the ground shook my cabin, a green vortex materialized mid- air of my ceiling spitting out a small figure who's face was hidden by a dark green cloak hood. The figure rose from her crouch. Then pushed the hood back, to reveal a golden skinned girl with red wavy hair. She looked like she had the Dark One's curse, but how was that possible? This is a place without magic! The place I ran to, to get away from magic. Yet, this girl had it. How did she even have the dark curse? My Papa was still alive.

"I am, Joy," her voice was underlined with a high pitch giggle. It reminded me of my father's after he did something evil when he was the Dark One. Her entire being reminded me of him cursed. "And your half-sister." The wicked grin on her face sent shivers down my spine. Then the face twisted with anger, giving her a cruel look. "Which I hate to admit. Father deserves better than you for a son."

That statement shocked me, and Papa, we looked at her wide eyed as she took a threatening step towards me, energy lifted off her in dark purple waves. She wanted to kill me, I felt the intent and the will, her brown green eyes swirled into a yellow.

"If you would have stayed, father wouldn't have had to go through the pain he did." She took a step towards me, I took a step back. "If you just would have believed in our father, then he could have been happy! You were his link to humanity! YOU left him! If you would have stayed, he would have never had me and then left ME!" Tears started to spill from her eyes, but it did not deter her anger. "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" She roared at me as her hands came down open at her sides and her body tensed for a jump at me. I could see sharp talon like nails ready to tear into my body as she launched into the air and slammed into my body. The force knocked me to the ground, but I was up on my feet ready to fight her, in a place like this one needs to learn how to fight. I had the advantage being taller and built more solidly. She attacked again this time aiming low kicking my leg out from under me, I had not seen that coming, I crashed to the floor and she dropped kicked my head as I fell. She had me pinned mere seconds later with a wickedly curved dagger at my throat, growling in my face.

This girl I could tell just by looking into her aged eyes that she was no child, the age in her seemed around mine. I aged slowly here because of the bean I used. It was a fae bean, most of the fae stuff has damaging affects on humans.

"Joy!" Papa's voice rang clear and authoritatively in my small cabin as if his voice was magic hiself, the girls eyes turn into a crystal clear green, all hatred drained from her face, and she eased off of me. Suddenly the knife was dropped at my said and the girl slowly rose to her feet. She turned even slower to look at Papa. The longing and pain on her face spoke of a painful past.

**JOY**

I looked at Father his face was slightly more ragged, as if he was tired, but I couldn't emotionally pay attention to his health at the moment when my heart started to race after he said my name. He slowly knelt to reach my level then opened his arms to me, tears started cascading down my cheeks as I ran into his arms.

"Daddy!" I leaped into his chest and clung for dear life. Father's arms wrapped tightly around me.

"Oh, I thought I had lost you," Father whispered brokenly into my hair.

I pulled back slight to look into his eyes, "Never, I will always find you." That made him grin widely and pull me back into his embrace. This was the happiest moment in my life. Belle knelt down behind Father to look at me with a warm smile, I reached my hand out to her and patted her cheek. "I missed you too, Belle." Suddenly I heard a woman scuff. I pulled full out of my father's arms to see Regina standing with August in a corner. My anger was back quicker than when I saw Baelfire.

"What the hell are they doing in?" My finger pointed accusingly at the duo.

"She struck a bargain with me to get her back," Father spoke matter of fact. I turned to him slowly with a twisted grin.

"With no sure way to keep up your end of whatever bargain you had?" I paused looking at Rumpelstiltskin "You never make bargain's unless you are sure that you can fulfill your part...what possessed you too..." again I paused thinking. Then I saw the knowing look in my father's eyes. "You knew I would find a way, at least hoping, you little devilish imp." I walked up to him in all seriousness. "What if I don't want to take her back?"

"Would you keep me from resolving my bargain?" He asked me with the same seriousness. I looked to Regina to see fear in her eyes of me saying, 'yes'.

"What was her part of the bargain?"

Rumpelstiltskin smiled with a sigh of relief, "That she would no longer be a nuisance."

I nodded then looked to her and slightly bowed my head. Even if she did become I nuisance again I would have no qualms about ending her right where she stood. Then I turned to Pinocchio with a glare, but passed him over to look at my brother, Baelfire. He looked at me with apprehension. I hated him. I made a better child than he did, but Father went through all of the trouble of making the damned curse to get him back, who was I to deny Father his son. I sighed. And pulled out the two beans.

"So, since our family is finally together," Baelfire spoke "shall I get your rooms ready to stay?"

My eyes widened. He though we were going to stay in this non-magical world with him, but then my father had not said otherwise, fear gripped my heart. I couldn't stay here! I whirled to Father frantically.

"Father, don't tell me you are staying here," my voice broke in panic "I don't belong here father I can't stay!" I rushed to him and grabbed his shirt. "Don't leave me again Rumpelstiltskin!" I looked between him, Belle, and Baelfire. My breathe started coming in hesitated breathes. Holy shit I was hyperventilating! Rumpelstiltskin grabbed my face and forced me to look deep into his calming eyes.

"Never again, Joy, I am coming back with you," His voice was soothing and honest. I nodded. Then I looked at Baelfire again.

"Do you want to come, brother, he did come all the way for you." I was honest with my offer. Baelfire hesitated, but nodded slowly. I think he had enough of this world, I could tell by the fact that he had separated himself from it and tried to make his mini world just like home. I had everyone gather in a group, so as not to loose anyone.

"Um, Baelfire, can I have your other bean I sort of promised Titania that I would plant all THREE when I got back."

Oddly enough he had it in his pocket, he must have really missed Father and home. I grabbed the green bean out from my cloak pocket and tossed it to the ground, a blue vortex ripped open the floor beneath us. We all fell into the whirling blue abyss, back to Fairyland


	4. Chapter 4

**ERLKONIG**

I stood with my back against one of the throne chairs. My mind wondering how it was going back in Oridnary World when suddenly Joy popped out of the air and fell into my arms. She was clinging her hands together shock written all over her face, this was not good, the others will be passing through the portal right there too. I held her closely to my chest as I moved away from the throne and called for my father to come away from his chair. Joy clung to my shoulders and slightly whimpered. It was a sound of pain from what I've learned, I looked down to see her eyes were slits. Sympathey swelled in me, something had to have happened.

"What is causing you pain, sprout?"

She looked at me with green eyes as she rasped out between gasps, "My back, it collided with the vortexs' wall." Without a seconds hesitation I put two finger tips at the very top of her spine let the healing magic seep into her skin and slowly guided my fingers down her spine, as I went I could hear the snaps and pops of her back being relined, she grunted and gasped in pain. I wished it wasn't as painful as it was, but she nearly broke her back on the Original Magics wall, there is no way of comfortably fixing such a thing. Finally to her tail bone there was one last loud crack. Joy bit her lip with that one, then her eyes widened and she looked at me with shock.

"That feels great," she whispered in wondered "Thank you Erlkonig!"

Just then, the rest came popping out from the same place. Regina got dog piled on by Pinocchio and Balefire. Rumpelstiltskin landed on his feet, and caught Belle. I could never forget his face, it was gold and his hair was wavy again, he was almost daunting to look at. But then Joy looked just like that; minus her fiery hair and blazing green eyes. Those eyes, that reminded me of our infinite forest, the deep emerald green. I gently set Joy on her feet. She smiled at me as I did, sweet for a cursed one, that she was. Rumpelstiltskin and Belle rushed forward to Joy, both worried over her like doting parents. She tried hard to reassure them that she was fine, but Rumpelstiltskin picked her back up and kept her there. He must not want to let her go again, I thought. I wasn't sure about humans emotions, but I knew that those two would be inseparable from now on. Emma crashed through the trees with her escort, Henry trailing behind. My eyes narrowed at the sight of Henry, he would have Joy to himself, however he must realize what he is, the thought brought a wicked grin to my face. Knowing things that others don't is a very entertaining at times.

Emma was caught off guard when she saw Regina. Furry seeped into her nerves as she watched, Regina regally brush leaves and dirt off of her. Yet, the furry faded away when, Emma laid eyes on Balefire. They caught each others gazes' at the same time.

"You!" They chorused.

Rumpelstiltskin held me closer, just in case things were to get violent. I suddenly knew why they knew each other. My eyes widened as I looked at Henry then to my Dad.

"Dad, you are Henry's grandfather," I whispered in his ear. That explains why fate wouldn't allow us to be separated from each other. We were all connected by blood. Blood is the most powerful magic there is.

"What are you doing here, Neil" Emma asked severally.

"I am Rumpelstiltskin's son," Balefire answered hesitantly.

Emma looked over at Dad, anger written all over her face. "Did you know this would happen when you made that stupid curse?"

Dad shook his head, he didn't even know for sure if it was the world that Balefire had landed in. Henry was looking confused. That is when Balefire realized him standing behind Emma.

"Who's the kid Emma?"

"This is your son."

**JOY**

Suddenly Erlkonig gave a wicked laugh. I looked over at him, this fairy was getting a kick out of the human drama going on around him. It didn't help the fight, if anything it escalated the fight. I jumped from Dad's arms to interrupt them my own way. I position myself in the middle of them grabbed their shirts and pulled them into a sitting position.

"Enough! You are acting like children. Now we must get out of this forest before we over stay our welcome, you two can argue when we get home, got it?"

They nodded their heads quietly. I nodded then I walked up to the Queen and Oberon. I bowed. "I am sorry about the humans, they don't know anything about the manners of fae royalty I will take them out now."

Queen Titania stood then, "Do not forget to plant the beans."

"Of course, milady." I walked to a tree next to the thrown and planted the beans. I walked up to Dad then.

"Alright, lets get our messed up family out of here." With Dad helping me we could transport us all to his mansion. I was completely exhausted and starving. After using a large amount of music I get really hungry. I sat at the long table quietly. Drained that is what I was. Drained. Belle came over to me rubbing my back comforting me. Dad had motioned for Balefire and Emma to follow him so that they could talk in private and not fight in front of Henry. I watched to see what Henry would do. This affected him in a bigger way than it did me. Then again he just found out that his father was alive when his mother had lied to him. Also, his evil adoptive mom was there too. Regina was actually doing a really good job taking care of Henry right then. He was in her lap unsure of what to do, but Regina kept talking to him. She inquired about food for him, I gave a flick of my wrist to put a warm spread on the table. I made sure to put the cakes and deserts close to him. That put a smile on his face. He picked up a small tart and nibbled it. I looked up at Belle, she gave me an approving nod. After that I promptly fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**RUMPELSTILTSKIN**

"So, you're saying that you are Henry's grandfather?" Emma made sure to run the question by me again.

I nodded. I guess it was a lot to take in being related to the Dark One. She kept rubbing her forehead.

"So Regina is Snow's step mom, which would make her Henry's step-grandmother, but she's his adoptive mother, you are his grandfather, Balefire is his father, which would make Joy his aunt, and my sister. Correct?"

"Yes," Balefire confirmed. Again Emma rubbed her forehead.

"Holiday's are going to be nuts around here." Emma sighed. She really just wanted to tear Balefire a new one, but with August and me out numbering her, that really wasn't an option. August stood by Balefire's side, he had listened to everything we just said. His arms were folded as he was thinking. I still wasn't sure what to make of him. I wanted to turn our attention to Pinoccio when Belle stepped in, she was carrying Joy in a way where she had her arms wrapped around Belle's waist and shoulders, sound asleep.

"She's exhausted how about we call it a night," Belle suggested trying to make peace, "we have all had a very hectic month and day. Things can be settled on the morrow."

August, Bae and Emma agreed readily and walked out. Belle stood waiting for me.

"How long has she been asleep?"

"Just a few minutes, I figured we could share a room for the night until we decide rooms tomorrow."

I nodded thoughtfully. "Very smart idea, dearie."

Belle knew where my bedchamber was since she used to clean it daily, so I didn't need to guide her. This was the most fulfilling moment I had ever had. I have my family back together and it had grown quit exponentially over the past few years. Now maybe I won't feel the need to be the dark one anymore. Then again people always had a need of a helpful person, but it seems like Joy had taken up that position while I was gone. I pushed open the doors to the bedchamber it was exactly as I had left it. Joy hadn't changed it at all. She must have done a lot of work to get this place back into living order. Belle and I took care changing Joy's clothes, luckily she was a heavy sleeper. Then Belle changed. She climbed into bed after laying Joy under the covers. I laid besides both of them. I didn't bother changing I was in a loose fit shirt and pants, no need for night clothes. I watched until Belle fell asleep. I couldn't help but bask in the glory of my splendid family. Joy was out, her hair was everywhere, now that she was the dark one form her hair was a little wavy and the red was nearly glowing even in the dark. Belle was her off set, she was gentle looking with calm colors. They made a good mother and daughter. Balefire had the face that had fight written in it, but the calm colors as Belle had. These two could almost be her children. Mainly just for how much Balefire looked like Belle and the bond between Belle and Joy. Slowly I felt sleeps tight grip and gave up the fight.

**JOY**

I sat up with a start. The room was dark, dad and Belle were asleep on either side of me. I had no idea how long I had been out, but what I did know is that I was starving. I needed food. I gently rose and quickly walked across the bed. I was so light my parents didn't even stir. I paused at the door when I realized what I had just thought. My parents. I finally had parents. I had a brother, a nephew, a sister in law, and a little messed up people that cared for me in that bunch. My life was finally filled with people that cared about me. A family to depend on, to care for, to laugh with, to cry with, even to fight with. This brought up the fact that her and Balefire hadn't settled their dispute, but there would be time for that later. I padded down the stone steps, thankful that most of the rooms where away from the stair case that lead up to her room. Well, her father's room, now. The stone was cold under my cold feet, I wasn't to bugged by it. I was just focusing on food. I let myself into the kitchen lighting candles as I went. I dug out some cheese, grapes, and freshly baked bread.

"Fae food would taste better than that." Erlkonig laughed when I gave a start. I glared at him as I picked up my scattered grapes.

"Ha! Nice try, but I know if I eat your food I'd become a pet of the fae, and can't ever leave your realm," I huffed as I sat back down at the mini table. Erlkonig hoped up onto the table. He positioned his face close to mine. Our eyes locked for a while before his eyes softened.

"Would it be terrible to become my pet?"

My eyes narrowed. "I would not subject myself to what fae love is." I stood thoroughly insulted. I tried to storm off, he stopped me by stepping in front of me. At that moment I cursed my shortness because I ran right into his naked abdomen. I forget sometimes that fae don't ware much clothing when they don't want too. Especially, Erlkonig, he was almost infamous for just wearing a loin clothe. He must have realized that he was to tall to talk face to face to me while standing because he knelt down to catch me before toppling over. Once I got back onto my feet I pulled slightly away to give him a look over. Begrudgingly I had to say Erlkonig was a very handsome fae with shoulder length curly brown hair that curled around his antlers (I am surprised that those things didn't get in the way), very well, but medium, build in body. Those forest green eyes were bright, knowledgeable, and young. Fae never showed any kind of age. I could only imagine his age, then again he could only to the same with me. I didn't even know how old my father was. Must have been a good hundred years on him after he became the dark one. Not including his age before he gained his powers.

"Why?" His question I could tell was sincere. He really wanted to know why I didn't want to be his pet.

I sighed. I was to ignorant of feelings of the heart to deal with things like this just yet. "I will not be second to anyone. That means if I fall in love I don't want to be put on the back burner for another until you wanted to come back to me. That is all that fae love is, you will use me until you get bored then and will only come back when you get tired of another girl. Also," I paused then afraid to admit the flaw of my body. I maybe older than Snow White, but I still looked like a 10 year old child. What man would be attracted to a skinny little child? Better question would I want to be with a man that was able to be attracted to a skinny little child? I think that answer is no. "I look like a child. I don't think that will go away anytime soon." I almost pouted at the acknowledgment.

Erlkonig grabbed my hands and pulled me closer. "I am not human, so I do not adhere to your taboos, but if it makes you feel better, I want you because I fell for your spirit, your personality is pretty rare."

I knew he wasn't like humans, but that is what I had grown up with and if he wanted me badly enough he'd have to adhere to humanity. I turned on my heel. "That doesn't change what I said. We come from different worlds, look for someone that will bend to you more willingly, Erlkonig."

He spun me around so quickly I almost tripped, but he held me straight. He didn't even give me time enough to make the earth stop moving before he made his vow.

"No! I will win you. I'll wait until you are comfortable with your body and when I do win you, I vow on my very name, Erlkonig, that you will be the only pet I have and love."

Just like that he disappeared. Obviously I hadn't been clear enough in my statement I thought as the world stopped spinning. What was with that boy? I sighed I was really to tired to deal with things like this. I stopped to consider though, what if he made good on his vow? Was he going to try and woe me? Actually, try to be with only one? Wait for me? That was a silly notion, but he seemed adamant about it. I shook myself out of these troubling thoughts and headed back to bed.


End file.
